


Blood On Your Shirt

by Romkole



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex knows nothing, F/F, Soulmate AU, post crisis on earth-x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romkole/pseuds/Romkole
Summary: Obviously, she doesn't think about soulmates often. There are a lot of strangers and overdose of danger in her life, and Sara is sure, no one deserves reflections of her adventures on their body. She's got used to pain and sore muscules, there is no need to ruin somebody's life.or after the first meeting with your soulmate you start to feel their pain.





	Blood On Your Shirt

Everything runs its course. They jump from one century to another, kick asses of bad guys, drink in bars, sometimes smashing bottles over heads, sometimes seducing men or women on their way.

Sara doesn’t see anything special: in her profession bruises and scratches are mundane, so it’s some kind of habit not to notice them. Obviously, she doesn't think about soulmates often. There are a lot of strangers and overdose of danger in her life, and Sara is sure, no one deserves reflections of her adventures on their body. She's got used to pain and sore muscles, there is no need to ruin somebody's life.

The Fate’s probably laughing at her at such moments. Laughing and sending faintness all over her body. Hand clings to the table to prevent the falling, and Ava looks at Sara with worry.

“Your nose is bleeding.”

“Shit,” Sara mutters raising her hand to the nose. Red on fingertips seems surreal, as if this blood didn’t belong to her. She can feel fear’s hindering her movements, anxiety’s breaking away like a hurricane. She’s met her soulmate. Vague – even invisible – hits, odd abrasions, faint echo of something foreign, unfamiliar. Everything just clicks into place. Sara blinks. It seems, there is no energy in her anymore. Her soulmate’s feeling a way worse than she but, damn, Sara can’t even imagine, who this is.

She’s been running away from it, pushing her luck, grinning every time she could escape, she’s been diving in one-day relationships only to feel blood on lips and to think it can be too late.

“You have a soulmate?” asks Ava, while Sara’s cleaning her face and trying to steady breathing. Whatever is happening right now, it fucking drives her mad. She wants to joke hysterically. Or to die.

“It seems so.”

Sara doesn’t need soulmate to live. She needs their lack.

Supergirl appears when she finally catches her breath and gives commands, hiding emotions behind stern orders and attempts to remember somebody who, hypothetically, can be destined to her. Kara looks nervous, to put it mildly, desperate judging by feverish eyes and rapid gestures. She tells about Pestilence, about invasion, about hundreds of infected, and her voice is breaking in sync with her frequent signs.

“We are trying to find a cure but…”

“You need help.”

“Yes. Yes, we can use some help. There are panic and chaos in town, and I didn’t know what to do. Alex always manages crisis like this better.”

Sara raises head, eyeing Supergirl, and says, trying to put out foreboding:

“Your sister is a good agent, she will…”

Kara shakes her head, and there is pleading in her face again, desperate resistance, anger and stubborn desire to do something.

“Alex was infected. We should go.”

xxx

It can’t be true because of one simple reason – Alex Danvers lives on another Earth and in another time. Her alien infection is just a stupid coincidence. Sara remembers their awkward flirt, scotch, hot breathing, fingers lingering on her skin, and then lips, neck, clavicles, _god these clavicles_ , and impossible attraction. If somebody showed her the way to Danvers on that party, pointing directly what is right, and Sara, no doubt, overlooked. Smart girls like Alex always jumps at the bait of ambush flirting but never stays for long.

There was a battle, a heart-to-heart talk and awry, painful understanding. Sara wonders how she didn’t feel it at once.

She can’t hold back gasp looking at pale face and light perspiration in medical department in DEO and catches a wistful gaze of director. He looks at her if he’d guessed straight away. For a moment she is jealous of his shrewdness. She flashes a glance at sleeping Alex and runs from desire to stay longer. Anyway, she leaves herself a tiny chance – something like mobile phone to communicate through universe and time. _Just in case_. Sara needs to know everything is okay. Reassurance or whim, call it whatever you want.

xxx

Sara considers current situation with an inherent cynicism, getting herself a mental bonk on the head and continues spending free time with Ava and saving the world. It’s easier. Anyway, she raises the white flag, when Alex starts texting her. At first with gratitude for help, then without any particular reason. And, well, Sara gives up because she is curious as hell. She wants to know what it’s like.

Alex is funny and awkward, with a hero complex and overly reckless decisions. She gets in trouble almost as often as the Legends and it doesn’t make life easier. Ava is sleeping with her hand over Sara’s waist, and there is small guilt inside, when Lance send Alex neutral _“how r u”_.

They are friends, right? Who also happen to be soulmates. No big deal.

**From “supergirl’s sister”**

12/09/2018, 23:07

_> Great. Kara is on the other planet, my friend’s evil alter-ego treatens to destroy us and maniac-killer blew up my bike today. My favorite bike. Simple working days. _

**From “Sara Lance”:**

12/09/2018, 23:08

_> Wow, if you need help, you should call us _

**From “supergirl’s hot sister”:**

12/09/2018, 23:10

_> Everything is under control. You save the world, we deal with our problems._

**From “Sara Lance”:**

12/09/2018, 23: 10

_> I just don’t want something to happen with your pretty butt ;)_

xxx

Sometimes she wonders, when Alex knows about their binding, if there are any chances she won’t turn her back to Sara.

She hasn’t got any illusions. Probability theory is not on her side.

xxx

**From “Sara Lance”:**

26/09/2018, 21:59

_> Hey, Danvers, are u alive? _

**From “supergirl’s hot sister”:**

27/09/2018, 08:09

_> Fine. Hope I’ll survive this week. _

**From “Sara Lance”:**

27/09/2018, 09:25

_> If you survive, send postcard. Or nudes, I’m not picky;)_

**From “supergirl’s hot sister”:**

27/09/2018, 09:25

_ > Ha ha._

xxx

Ava dumps her, when rainy October barges into National City. It was predictable, but hurts anyway. Maybe it’s not broken heart, more of wounded pride and lost possibilities. Sara is aware it was inevitable but her soulmate lives on the other Earth, fights with real aliens, waves a gun around, goes on dates ( _“We’ve met in the bar. Ya know I should probably cut off drinking. No, we haven’t had sex, ugh. We’ve decided to take it slow. Well, like normal people do”_ ), while Sara is dealing with her own shit. Or pretending to deal with it. Mick shoots her his usual annoyed glance.

“You were nearly killed, while you were texting this girl. Is she pretty at least?”

“I wasn’t killed, so shut up.”

**From “Sara Lance”:**

3/10/2018, 22:07

_> Give me a piece of advice. What to do if girl dumped me? _

Her wrist is in dull pain, and Sara hisses looking at small pale pink spot on her skin. _Damn, Danvers._ This girl clearly doesn’t care much about her – attractive, by the way – body. Sara calls her without hesitation.

“Sara?”

“Hey, Danvers senior. Isn’t a bad time?”

“M-m-m, no. I’ve just spilled boiling water, ugh, crappy kettle. And a girl dumped you? _You_? Not other way?”

Sara bites her lip to prevent a smile. Alex is charming, even being 38 Earths away.

“Believe me, I’m as surprised as you are.”

Burning’s already disappeared from her skin, leaving only faint memory, but Alex must not be so lucky. It’s quiet on Wavedriver, everyone is their rooms, and Sara falls to bed, pressing phone to ear. Definitely come-back to teenager years.

“I almost feel sorry for your wounded pride” scowls Alex, “You’ll recover. Maybe not soon if you were in love with her. Because if you were, it sucks. You kind of should fight for love? Perhaps you can get her back somehow,” she takes a deep breath and sighs, “Sorry, I give shitty pep talks. It’s more Kara’s thing.”

“It’s okay, Danvers. You’re selling yourself short” and Sara really should mind her own business, but she can’t resist (it’s deliberately wrong idea), ”How was your date with Ms Long Eyelashes?”

“Jess. And it was… efficiently.”

Sara swallows, suddenly wishing not to know what it could mean.

_Bang, bang, my baby shot me down._

xxx

She is exhausted, feeling a couple of broken ribs and wild desire to sleep over for a few days. Saving universe, time and hell knows what else is pleasant, but dangerous hobby. Sara hopes Alex doesn’t feel much results of her mission (Nate would say she is totally whipped, but he doesn’t know about Alex yet). Sara wonders where she turned wrong way. Wasn’t resistance to Fate her main task?

**From “supergirl’s hot sister”:**

14/11/2018, 00:21

_> Hey. Sorry for late text. Although you travel in time, do you have concept of “late”? _

_> Anyway. Kara’s Birthday next week. She throws a big party. Would you and Legends like to come? _

Instead of text Sara goes for a call, because she is tired and wants to listen to her soulmate’s voice. Alex answers after thirty seconds. And Lance doesn’t feel guilty when hears her sleepy grunting. She thinks her broken ribs hurt less than her heart, which is pounding to get closer to Alex.

“Hello, Danvers.”

“Do you have proper reason to call me at midnight? I had a really bad day.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, something strange happened, but don’t worry.”

Sara purses her lips, feeling strong desire to tell her everything, to cut off her escape, not to carry this knowledge alone. The problem is she isn’t so selfish, she wants it to be _real_. If she and Alex are destined to be (Sara is afraid and in awe at the same time), if she finally accepts risks, if this connection bonds them forever, it should be free choice for Danvers.

“I wanted to say, that we are coming for party. And well, also I wanted to hear your grumpy voice. What is that noise? Did you fall from bed _again_?”

She grins. Alex hangs up.

xxx

There is no doubt that boundaries between her stubborn resistance and Alex’s smile have faded. Sara wants nothing else except intertwine their fingers and ask about very single scar, but she puts on a teasing smile, showing a bottle of vine in her hand, and says:

“So, Danvers, you managed to pull me on your territory. Show me where is the birthday-girl?”

Kara hugs her tightly, being in awe from the party and getting everyone’s attention. She talks a lot and grins from ear to ear, while Alex is gazing fondly at her, and Sara thinks about Laurel, their childhood and a little about her impossible crush on her soulmate. She wasn’t planning to fall for her.

Legends are fast to merge into party, Sara chats with Oliver and Felicity, stealing glances at Alex, who is wearing tight jeans and white, for a change, t-shirt and laughing at something Caitlin’s just said. Snow is cute, of course, and they have common jokes from a biology faculty. Sara isn’t jealous.

She wants some time in private with Alex. Last time it miraculously ended with tangled bodies, drunken kisses and fallen world.

Small smile’s playing on Alex’s lips when she catches her gaze.

They are finding themselves on the rooftop, and Sara grins against the will, looking at Alex’s fingers nervously rolling over bottle neck. Her nervousness will never stop being so endearing, as well as her rapid shift from awkward Alex to deadly agent Danvers. Sara supposes Universe has known people's wishes before they even try to think of it. If she was fascinated before she found out their bonding. Maybe when she saw black backless dress and a bottle of scotch on the nearest table.

“Kara seems to have a good time.”

“No wonder” snorts Alex shaking her head. Breezy air sobers down and tips off any rash decisions. “I haven’t seen her like that for ages” adds she warmly.

“She and Lena, huh?”

“Yeah. I thought the world can’t be any crazier. Imagine our mother’s surprise when both her daughters…” she absently waves hand, uneasily grinning. Sara comes a few steps closer and leans on balcony board, facing Alex. She is good at pretending of not noticing how Alex’s glace falls on her lips. Sara can hold her temper, contrary to a popular belief.

She suddenly wonders why she is here, on this rooftop, with this girl. But instead of walking away, saving her reputation, Lance asks:

“What about your soulmate?”

Alex frowns and clicks her tongue, slightly shrugging shoulders. Sara follows her movements, and there is drunken ringing in her ears (she is absolutely sober).

“No idea” Alex copies her motions and leans on balcony too, stretching legs. Funny, does she notice how their shoulders come to contact? “It’s complicated. It’s better not to have soulmate at all with my job. It’s unfair. I don’t want somebody to hurt because of my actions.

“Well, your soulmate can be a hard nut to crack. Ya know, it is kinda how it works.”

Alex focuses straight ahead, and her lips quirk up a little.

“So, let it have its swing”

There is semidarkness on the rooftop, the air freezes with anticipation, and moments like that often stay on eyelids forever. To repeat, to feel again, _to revive_.

All Sara wants is to kiss Alex right now. She raises hand to her face, slides fingertips over her skin and leans forward. She doesn’t care how sappy it is, as if they are in a a romcom or in a cheesy tv-show. Her legs go weak, Alex sighs into the mouth. Slow, searching, sweet. Sara thinks she can get used to it. Feel someone as yourself, be one and whole with this person. She is only a human, she can’t argue with Fate. Sara feels Alex’ hand on her neck, nails scratching near her pulse point and…

Explosion.

A real fucking explosion from inside, noise and screams, and Sara growls:

“Seriously? Right now?”

xxx

Everything is falling to hell, because of some strange monsters’ attack, — _aliens, Lance, respect traditions of the Earth-38_ — and all of them team up for the second time. To fight in National City as fun as in other place and time, adrenaline is striking in veins like a chased bird, hits are echoing in muscles. There is no time to get bored, Sara fights, catching glimpses of the battle around and sparks from Flash superspeed.

She forgets that all her and Alex wounds mirror on two bodies at once and, needless to say, Alex puts two and two together. She raises eyebrows and looks if she was pulled from a cliff without parachute. Sara is feeling sick, when she turns her back and goes to help J’onn in DEO. Sara bets on the ending whatever they had before.

“Cap, you screwed up” thoughtfully says Mick, and she is about to agree.

She wasn’t ready. Not today. Probably, not even tomorrow. Sometime in future.

Sara is in Kara’s living room, because Kara is spending night with Lena and Legends are on Wavedriver. Sara expects Alex, but tells herself if Danvers won’t show up until the morning, she’ll get away. Alex steps into apartment in 6:25 am, and Sara puts her hands in the pockets, watching her unreadable facial expression.

“You could have told me” Alex leans against the wall, looking at Sara with dark eyes. She looks exhausted, as if she can barelely stand.

“ _Hey, babe, we had one-night stand and I’m your soulmate_? Like this?” scowls Lance. It’s like being on a roller-coaster: she feels too much at once. One moment —a resignation, next — a huge desire to rectify the situation.

“Is it okay, I want to kiss you right now? It was a hell of a night.”

“Don’t see what’s stopping you.”

Alex rolls her eyes and doesn’t ask any questions, _how long_ she knew, _why_ she remained silent. She just looks at Sara and takes one step forward. Sara doesn’t have to be told twice. Apparently, she was waiting for too long to back off now.

**Author's Note:**

> So, english isn't my native language. I wrote this story in russian and decided to take a crack at translating. You totally can point out my mistakes.  
> Also my tumblr - @romkole, if you feel like talking about your crazy femslash ships ;)


End file.
